Blinded:)
by ProudSlytherinHouseMember
Summary: They had no idea they where real, the tribe always just thought they where tales, but here they stood and where prepared for anything. Thanks for reading :)


It all started with Harry Clearwater.

He had seen them first.

After Bella Swan had told her father, Charlie Swan, she seen the wolves in the woods Harry Clearwater knew trouble had come.

He knew he had to protect his family, his tribe, his legacy, the wolves.

So as they set out that day for hunting, Harry had no clue what was waiting ahead of time.

He had no idea he might not make it home to his family.

Charlie was walking ahead of Harry as they tried to track the wolves.

Harry found a couple of wolve trails and dusted them away, destroying the evidence before Charlie could catch a glimpse.

As Charlie walked ahead a red headed, porcelain angel like woman dropped down infront of Harry making him take a few steps back.

He knew what she was, a cold one.

She smirked at him as she moved tauntingly towards him, Harry tried to keep his composure, showing no fear as she picked him off of the ground by his throat.

She held him dangling in the air, struggling to breath as a light caught Harry's eye from behind the woman.

As a glowing purple arrow shot the red heads shoulder causing her to scream in pain dropping Harry to the ground in the process.

Harry could feel the tightening in his chest as he struggled to breath, he was chocking on air and couldn't seem to get a breath.

He looked up to see a beautiful young woman who looked native as her long curly black hair and purple eyes which looked upon him.

He thought she was an angel the way the purple light seemed to glow around her, she looked concerned for him.

"We have to go now!" A deep voice further off shouted but Harry couldn't seem to concentrate on anyone but the girl as she simply shook her head.

She placed her hand on his chest and he felt his body being engulfed in a calming warmth, he felt safe and somehow knew he was going to be okay.

He couldn't feel anymore pain, he thought about how much he loved his children and beautiful wife.

He prayed to whoever was listening that he would see his wife and children again and if he did he would make sure they knew how much he loved them.

The girl hummed a familiar song as the light from her finger tips and eyes got brighter, her hair started to glow purple.

The girl placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and was gone in a flash, purple light flowing after her.

Seconds after she left huge wolves shot in the direction of the red headed demon, just as the native woman had.

Harry could feel himself losing consciousness as he heard Charlie screaming his name.

Harry felt his body fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

It felt as though as soon as he had shut his eyes he was opening them again.

He could feel the oxygen tube under his nose and the faint beeping of the heart monitor as he slowly began to open his eyes.

He felt a small hand holding his large ones as he looked to his sleeping wife's form, he could see the raw sadness on her face.

The tear stained cheeks and the just overall tired state she was in, Charlie sat in the other chair in the corner he was staring off into space.

It seemed Charlie was in the same state as his wife, he looked around the room to see the small bedside table had bunches of flowers and cards and other sweet factors.

He felt his wife begin to stir as he gently squeezed her hand, she woke up slowly as she looked to Harry who smiled down at her.

She let out a gasp sob as she quickly but gently pulled him into her chest as she rambled in hysterics, he comforted his terrified wife.

Charlie soon joined the couple as he gave a relieved sigh and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll leave use to talk, I'm gonna go and get us some coffee and something to eat, I'm glad your alright old timer" Charlie said as he squeezed Harry's shoulder.

Harry waited until Charlie left before pulling his wife in for a sweet and slow kiss which she instantly melted into.

"Sue, I'm so sorry I don't know what happened to me I just tried to stop Charlie from seeing anything and ended up nearly being killed, until..."

"I saw this young girl and Sue she was glowing like an actual light was coming from within her" Harry tried to explain as his wife watched him closely.

"Don't apologise for your health Harry but now your talking about seeing a light, some of the boys said they saw weird colouring lights when they chased that cold one" Sue sniffed as she tried to calm herself down.

"She protected me, she looked like us her skin colour and her clothing was like how our people use to dress..." Harry continued to describe the woman as Sue added pieces of information to the conversation.

The door to the hospital room slammed open as a tear stained Leah and Seth stood, sniffling and making chocking noises.

They ran to their fathers sides and hugged him tightly as he tried to sooth them, he looked to the door to see the pack and Billy Black.

They had shifted.

He thought they might have by their appearance change, when they first walked in as Leah's body was always curvy but it was more toned and her hair had been cut short.

Seth had looked like he had suddenly started take steroids as he had muscles the size of tree trunks, his hair had been cut short and he had grown in height massively.

"It's okay my children, it's okay now I think we should all wait and get a council meeting as I have a story that could change our tribe forever" Harry stated to Billy Black who nodded as the doctor and nurse came into his room for a check up.

"We'll leave use to it and set up that council meeting, take care Harry" Sam said kindly with a nod as he steered Billy Black and the rest of the pack out of Harry's room.

"Good evening Mr Clearwater, I am very happy but very confused to tell you, your free to go and you're health seems to have improved, your clasterol has been set to normal and your blood pressure is back to normal" The doctor stated with a kind smile as he held the board against his chest.

"However, you must rest and remember to be careful of what you eat from now on and try to keep stress levels down" The nurse warned with a smile on her face as she unhooked Harry from the machines.

**Two weeks later...**

The council had all grouped together in the La Push Community Centre and prepared to listen to Harry explain what happened.

As he explained he could practically see the gears turning in Billy's head as he looked to a relieved looking Jacob, as the pack and his father said he had been seeing things.

When Harry had finished, Billy looked into Harry's eyes with a questioning look as Harry nodded, Billy's eyes opened wide.

"There's no way they're real Harry" Billy said as Sue cleared her throat as she was shaking her head.

"Billy the doctors couldn't explain how the heart attack just stopped happening and how his health went back to perfection" Sue added as Billy looked doubtful but he was certainly thinking about it.

Just then the community centre doors slammed open, as a flash of different coloured lights hit their eyes.

There stood two large identical men, who where as bulky and strong looking as most of the pack men, there was another man who looked bigger than the other two men.

The big man held a young pregnant woman's hand who had the palest skin out of all of them, as two other identical young women stood behind her.

They had long brown hair and darker skin than the other woman but had sun glasses shielding their eyes, then there was an older woman she looked in her 60s as she strolled in.

Behind them all stood a young woman with long black curly hair and a very petite body compared to her other companions.

They all had their own personal colour apart from the twins, who shared the same colour, and the pregnant woman's light wasn't as bright.

"We're looking for a Billy Black and Sam Uley" The older woman's voice commanded as the council look on in astonishment.

There stood the ancestors of light, people they thought where just tales there parents told them to have hope that they would always be safe.

But here they stood in the flesh, very much alive and well.

**_Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
